


Moments you can't buy

by Kibounohane, Shiro_nana



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cops partners Koyashige, Fluff and Smut, Koyama can't resist Tegoshi, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tegoshi Yuko, Tegoshi the ex-hooker, even though he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Police officers Koyama and Kato are investigating some disturbance that was reported in Shinjuku ni-chome, when an unexpected encounter with a certain blonde happens, leading to an unusual love story.





	Moments you can't buy

**Author's Note:**

> Two NEWS fangirls having fun with random ideas XD
> 
> About the age of adulthood, in Japan it's 20 (Just so there's no confusion during the story)

Shige looked like he was about to explode. He was explaining for the 12th time – or was it the 13th – that they were NOT on their way to a kinky costume party or a stripping show, but that they were, in fact, REAL policemen on patrol. Well, for those people’s defense, they _were_ in Shinjuku nichome on a Saturday night. They were the only two who didn’t answer with homophobic jokes when the chief had mentioned some disturbance reported in the famous LGBT district, earlier this day. It was something about fights and unusual violent sounds.

The two policemen arrived at the narrow street around which the noises were heard. They entered the closest bar and went to interrogate the Mama.

“My name is Koyama Keiichiro, and I’m a police officer. We came to investigate the reported sounds with my colleague, Kato. Can you, please, give us more details about the events?”

“Some eye candy they sent us from the police~ Don’t worry, darling. I’m just joking. I saw those rascals many many times. They’ve been calling each other names, throwing punches at each other and frightening my customers. And there’s this blonde punk, who always seems to be hiding from them. Came inside my bar once, beautiful boy. Probably underage, but already full of problems. Oh!” the Mama stopped suddenly, looking outside. “Here they are!”

Shige was already on his feet, bouncing towards what seemed to be the beginning of a fight.

“Where are you, you filthy whore? You’re mine tonight!”

The one who was screaming was a middle-aged man, who seemed to be quite well-off. He was grabbed by another quite similar man, who didn’t hesitate to punch him.

“I already payed him to have his tight little hole all to myself, tonight. You go away!”

“I was the one who payed him!”

The men were shouting at each other, and Shige went towards them, his police badge in one hand and his gun in the other. As soon as they saw him, they both separated and ran away.

“Damn cowards!”

Koyama went to his colleague to calm him, when he noticed a little noise coming from the garbage corner behind the bar. There was something there… or more like someone. And that someone had platinum blonde hair, that were noticeable even though the person was trying to hide. And before the stranger could run away, Koyama ran and grabbed him. The blonde tried to struggle, but he was soon immobilized by the police officers.

“Don’t do anything funny and we won’t harm you!”

That’s when the stranger looked into Koyama’s eyes, and smiled in a sultry way.

“I charge double if you wanna tie me up, but I’ll make you a special price, because you’re cute~”

Koyama had heard a lot of witty replies from his “clients” in the past but this one was new. He paused for a moment, involuntarily having Shige carrying all the burden of keeping the blond in place, before he found back to his senses.

“Are you looking down on me, eh?” He grabbed the youngster by the, well, collar was not possible, considering the few amounts of clothes the other was wearing which could only be described as “something”. A black top, very low cut and also tiny so that his belly button showed, and tight black leather pants.

“Na, Na, Koyama” Shige tried to calm them down from the side, helping the boy up. “We’d like to see your ID,” he said, and Koyama got up, patting the dust from his fancy navy uniform pants.

The blonde snorted. “Sorry, darlings, I don’t have such fancy stuff with me”

Koyama rolled his eyes. It was always the same.

“We will have you to join us to the police station, then” he said dryly and the blonde smirked while his eyes glared feistily. Obviously, it wasn’t the first time for him either.

“We would like for you to cooperate,” Shige said with a gesture to the main street, and the boy sighed. “Fine, fine”

They took a hold of him, both on each side, but Koyama felt the pride that rushed through the boy’s veins. Those eyes that had looked at him earlier were glaring, defensive but not surrendering, and carried a depth that somehow seemed to hide a deep sadness.

Back at HQ, they quickly updated the chief on what was going on, before leading the stranger to an interrogation room.

“Ok. Now tell us your name, age, profession, and reason why you were hiding from those two men who were causing disturbance for the whole street.”

The already had a vague idea of the circumstances, but they needed to know the details in order to fill their complete report later.

“You’re so cold, officer~ I want the cute one to interview me!”

Shige sighed, looking at his colleague – he was already at his limits in terms of patience. Koyama patted him on the shoulder and took over.

“We need to know these information, or else we won’t be able to release you.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad to be trapped by a cutie like you~” His eyes seemed to show some very well-hidden tiredness behind the makeup and exaggerated flirting. “You can call anything you want to~”

Koyama had enough.

“Listen to me. Stop trying to evade our questions, and cooperate, or else it won’t end in a good way. We might be patient and lenient, but the colleagues from the next shift aren’t. We will have to tell them about what we saw and heard, and a male prostitute with homophobic police officers… well…”

The boy’s smile vanished.

“As if it will be so different from those filthy men…”

“But we are different!” Koyama didn’t know why, but he wanted to help him. “We can help!”

“Hmm… I don’t have anything to lose anymore anyway…” The boy muttered. “I can tell you everything, if you promise me I won’t get in big trouble.”

“If you committed, a crime, we can’t do that. But we can assign you to a really good lawyer.”

“I killed nobody, stole from nobody… Just sold them my body. But it was for that pig to pay for my mum’s hospital fees. She’s dead now, though. Been for a while. He was trying to hide it form me, cause I’m good money, and he has all my papers with him. I was trying to get him into trouble with those regulars you saw…”

Shige was frowning in rage, as if he wanted to punch someone.

“Are you the only one this… person… has been using?”

“No.”

Koyama looked at his colleague, and then at the boy.

“We can arrest him, if you help us. You will need to file a complaint as a victim, but to do so, we will need your full name and age, and all the details you can give us about your circumstances and the person’s address.”

“Ok. Am I going to sleep in prison tonight? I don’t want to go back there.”

“No!” Koyama almost shouted. “You will sleep at my place. We will have to act fast though and arrest the man as fast as possible.”

“Really?” The boy looked hopeful. “I’m Tegoshi Yuya. I’m 19, and I’ve been used as a prostitute ever since my dad died when I was 12 and my uncle was given the responsibility of me and my sick mum. My uncle Hiro has a big house in Azabu, where he keeps his ‘boys’, and blackmails them to take money from them.”

_He’s 10 years younger than me,_ Koyama thought. _He’s a minor…_

They filled the necessary documents really fast, and if everything went well, police officers would go to Tegoshi Hiro’s house the next day, in the morning.

-

Tegoshi was indifferent about going to Koyama's place. He had learnt to become cautious in his young years, but he opted that going back was a worse option, so he took his chances.

In the way the handsome officer had spoken to him just now, there had been something oddly soothing. Shige was standing in the hallway, explaining to his colleagues about the operation when he saw Koyama passing by with Tegoshi, and he nodded quickly. He was a bit worried about his colleague getting so worked up and emotionally involved about this kid, but he trusted him to do a good job.

Koyama was someone who did his work diligently, always thinking of others, and tended to overwork to the point where Shige sometimes had to interfere.

Koyama led the young male out to back of the building which lead to the underground garage where he had parked. It was chilly when they walked the short part outside and Koyama rose an eyebrow. He realized the boy was still in his working clothes so to say, and he must’ve been freezing.

 "Aren't you cold?" He asked as he held the heavy steel door to the garage open. Tegoshi shook his head even though it was partly a lie.

 "I’m... used to it," he half-admitted and let himself in. The door closed with a noisy screech.

 Koyama didn't hesitate for a second and took off his jacket.

 "Here, at least put this on," he said and offered it to Tegoshi.

 Tegoshi looked at him, then at the jacket.

 "Is this alright? I mean, then you don't have one"

 "It's okay," Koyama insisted as they approached his car, and got inside.

 Koyama felt Tegoshi's hesitation of getting in the car with him, but he got in anyways. Tense, he sat on the passenger seat, looking a bit lost in the oversized police jacket, but he made himself comfortable soon.

Koyama took off.

The car ride was completely silent, as both men were too tired and absorbed in their own thoughts to say anything. The police officer lived in a small apartment in Yoyogi, so they arrived quite fast – they were in the middle of the night, which made it even faster for them, considering that there were only some cars and a bunch of taxis around.

Tegoshi followed the other man into one of the generic gray tall buildings, getting out of the lift on the 10th floor, to the door which had a big “1004” on it.

The genkan was small but neat, as well as the living room. From there, the door to the kitchen could be seen, as well as a short hallway, leading to the bathroom and the bedrooms.

“You can take a shower, that will heat you up. I’ll prepare some warms clothes for you. I have a guest bedroom.”

Tegoshi nodded, unsure of how to answer such kindness. He was ready to offer his “services” to the other man to thank him, but Koyama didn’t seem to have any hidden motives behind his offer to host him. It had been a while since he had last enjoyed a hot shower, since they were usually in the bathroom of some ridiculously expensive hotel his customers would bring him to, before having their ways with him.

There was a towel and some fresh clothes waiting for him when he got out, noticing how comfortable the pajama was, and laughing at how big it was on him. _What a big man… I wonder if he’s big everywhere!_

With that thought, he exited the bathroom, leaving it to the very tired policeman, who went in there after showing him the bedroom in which he would sleep. Tegoshi fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He was woken up by the sounds of a hushed conversation. He didn’t know what time it was, but the sun was already shining intently through the curtains that were covering the large window in the room. The blonde got up and quietly opened the door. He went into the hallway, halting his steps when he recognized the other officer’s voice.

“But he is still a minor, so he will have to go to a...”

“No. There has to be a way. I don’t want him to go to an institution, after everything he went through. The other ‘boys’ are all legal, so they will receive some help to be integrated into society and find a part-time job. But his case is different. He was forced to do it from a very young age. He’s the one who’s been enduring it the longest.”

“What do you want to do then?”

“He’s still got one year before he gets 20… Maybe I could convince the court to let me take care of him till then…”

Tegoshi intervened before Shige could answer.

“Why are you doing this for me? What am I to you?”

Both officers looked at him, startled by his sudden appearance and the coldness in his voice – even though he looked absolutely adorable in the oversized pajama. Koyama looked at him with eyes full of warmth and emotion.

“You told us everything, and your only condition was to not get into trouble. I want to respect our part of the deal. And I also cannot allow more people to play with your life after all you’ve been through.”

“I don’t need your pity.”

“Tegoshi-kun. I have a sister who’s married and has 3 children, two cute boys and an adorable little girl. I cannot stand the idea of your own uncle using you in that way to make more money. This trash was arrested earlier today, and he will probably get life imprisonment, but there are other people like him. And I don’t want you to fall into their hands ever again.”

Shige looked at his colleague with understanding.

“I think you should let him take care of you. You can never know what happens if they send you to an institution.”

Tegoshi nodded, still confused about the man’s attitude and unconditional kindness. And after testifying against his uncle in court, filling a lot of papers and sleeping in oversized pajamas for almost two weeks, he was officially under the temporary custody of Koyama Keiichiro.

-

"So, how is it with him," Shige asked some morning, leaning against the counter with his coffee mug.

"Hm? Ah, we're working on it. He's like a little shell, or more like, he has built a wall of sarcasm and wittiness around him that often shows. But as a whole, I have the impression that he's relieved with how it is at the moment, even though he wouldn't admit it."

Koyama turned around on his office chair where he had been handling some paper work.

Shige nodded as he took a sip. It had gotten warmer outside, if only a little.

"Just make sure you don't get dragged into this too much, you know" Shige frowned a bit. He'd been in this job together with Koyama for many years now and knew him well. Sometimes he knew him better than he knew himself.

 

That night when Koyama came home, he smelled something from the kitchen and heard some curses. Hurriedly, he took of his black boots and threw his back in the corner to check what was going on. In the kitchen, he found a pouting, angry looking Tegoshi with a pot in his hand, wearing a white towel around his forehead to keep his hair in place. He looked lost and utterly cute, and Koyama wanted to burst out in laughter but pulled himself together, opting he would hurt the other's pride.

 "I wanted to cook" the younger whined and put the pot down while Koyama still stood in the door.

 "I can see that… Don't force yourself"

 "But…"

 "Hmm" Koyama approached him and took the pot out of his hands, "let's go get pizza tonight?"

 Tegoshi nodded, but Koyama could tell he was still frustrated.

 "If you want to, I'll show you how to cook on Saturday, ok?"

 "Really? I mean, you do everything, and I do nothing, I feel it's not fair"

 "Don't worry about it, really" Koyama stood really close now and my, why had he never realized how good the other smelled?

 It became silent in the kitchen and Tegoshi turned around to say something but just looked at him, and he looked back down at Tegoshi and suddenly felt something awkward fluttering in his chest and his heart began to beat faster. Tegoshi was really gorgeous, sweet, plush lips and big, brown eyes that looked adventurously, and his overall attitude and appearance made Koyama think that it was no wonder so many dirty men had wanted to touch him.

 "What's wrong?" Tegoshi all but whispered, and it sounded genuine, but Koyama hesitated. He couldn't, just couldn't, it just felt wrong.

He was just a kid… and he had already lived through enough horrors in his life. He didn’t need to have a police officer lusting over him like this. And it hadn’t even been a month since they started cohabitating.

“I… I was wondering, if you wanted to go shopping with me! We got some clothes for you from your old home, but they’re not sufficient.”

“It’s ok! It’s more than enough!” The blonde looked like he was trying to hide his emotions.

“I’ve already told you, if it’s a money matter, you don’t have to worry! You won the case against your uncle, so you have plenty. They will be transferred to a bank account, but it’s taking some time.”

“But… I have to think… I won’t stay here forever… and I’m useless. My uncle forced me to stop school when I was 16, and all I can do perfectly is to give my body, strip and moan at…”

He was interrupted by a slap from Koyama.

“I don’t want to hear you say you’re useless. You were trying to make food before I came home, and even though it wasn’t successful, you being willing to do it and to learn doesn’t make you useless. You’re still young and you have time to find something you like, and not that you’re forced to do. I don’t want you to degrade yourself in this way anymore! If you don’t want to rest and stay at home anymore, I can help you search for a part-time job.”

“But you’ve been doing nothing but helping me…”

“And I’m willing to do so even after you reach legal age. This less-of-a-man stole your childhood away from you. I just want you to be happy, ok?”

Tegoshi looked ready to cry. He nodded calmly, replacing his frown with a seductive smile.

“I could fulfill your darkest fantasies, you know? I still don’t get how you refuse me to show you my gratitude~”

“Tegoshi!” He was at it again, and it was harder and harder to resist. But damn, he was a minor, and Koyama didn’t want to take advantage of him.

“I’m just kidding! When are we going for shopping? I’ll also search for a part-time job starting from tomorrow!”

They decided to go during the weekend and ordered some pizzas.

 

The next day, when Koyama was home, Tegoshi seemed to be very occupied with something on his cell phone – it was one of the first things they had bought after the young man started living here.

“I was trying to search for something not too far, that doesn’t require experience… but it’s kind of hard. And a lot of them prefer hiring students.”

Koyama sat on the couch beside Tegoshi, with a smile on his face.

“Actually, I talked about this to Shige. He might seem awkward and aloof, but he knows a lot of people. One of his old friends has a fashion shop in Harajuku and seems to be in need of an additional employee.”

“Oh! That’s not far from here! You’re awesome, Koyama~”

Tegoshi hugged him, and Koyama caressed his hair, smiling tenderly at the boy’s enthusiasm.

“You should thank Shige, not me!” He replied sheepishly.

-

Masuda Takahisa was a very eccentric man who was a clean-freak, but his smile was as pure as a child’s – even though he was almost 30 – and he made Tegoshi feel instantly at ease. He had a shop with a very particular kind of fashion, that sold clothes from well-known brands, and others that were made by Masuda himself.

Koyama, who had been worried for his protégé at first, was relieved when he heard the blonde talking about the shop, and “Massu” with a big smile on his face, after his first work day.

He was also relieved when he received a text from Massu saying Tegoshi had been doing good on his first day and was welcome to continue working there. Everything seemed to get better and fit together until that one night.

 

It must have been around midnight when Koyama turned around in his sleep, heavy rain drumming against the window and Koyama had a look at the clock. That's when he heard the noise from the guest room. Alarmed, he slipped inside his fluffy slippers and walked over to see what was going on.

"No!" He heard a desperate whine from inside and Koyama didn't hesitate to quietly shove the slide door open.

The blonde was asleep but obviously had a nightmare, his pillow smashed, lying all sprawled over the bed.

Koyama sat down on the edge of the bed, unsure what to do, but when he heard soft sobs, he reached out his hand and petted Tegoshi's back gently, then soothingly stroked him until the sobbing stopped. Koyama got up and wanted to leave, the door handle already in his hand when he heard a soft whisper in the dark room.

"Wait..."

Koyama froze, turning around, wondering if he had crossed some sort of line for the boy, if he had made him feel uncomfortable by approaching him without him knowing.

"Tegoshi?" He all but whispered, and the blonde got up slightly, wiping his cheek with the back of his right hand.

_Omg, did he cry?_ Koyama thought.

"Kei-san," Tegoshi said, "please stay..."

Koyama felt his heart fall somewhere, and he didn't know what to say so he just returned to the bed and sat down, but Tegoshi lifted his blanket.

"Is it really ok?"

"Yes"

Koyama nodded and shifted a bit as Tegoshi made room, curling up into a ball and Koyama slid behind him.

It was new and awkward to be so close but Tegoshi didn't push him away, instead he hummed contently and closed his eyes.

Koyama was torn apart. Should he lay an arm around him? He wanted to comfort him, but he was so insecure.

It was only then that Tegoshi murmured something, cuddling closer to Koyama's long, warm body.

"Hm?" Koyama replied, not having understood.

"I said... it's okay to hold me..."

"Oh" Koyama said, and he felt a bit dumb, but his arm slowly reached out and lay around Tegoshi's smaller form, and as the heavy rain pounded against the window, they fell asleep like that.

In the morning, Koyama woke up to Tegoshi’s smiling face.

“Morning, Kei-chan~”

_Here comes the seducing Tegoshi again._ Koyama sighed, getting up and ready for the day.

This incident wasn’t the only one, as Tegoshi continued having nightmare every time it rained during the night, and it always ended up with both of them sleeping on the same bed. Some other nights, Tegoshi sneaked into his room at night, and Koyama woke up with his arms full of the blonde.

It wasn’t that Tegoshi was trying to do some prank on the other man or anything, but he really found it reassuring when he slept with Koyama. It made him feel safe, and he slept peacefully when he was in his arms. Tegoshi soon found himself developing feelings for the police officer, but he didn’t really know how to make him understand. It didn’t help that Koyama rejected all his attempts at flirting with him and took his distances every single time he did a suggestive comment or tried to make a subtle move. He knew that Koyama wasn’t indifferent to him – he could see the desire that the older man was trying to hard to repress – but it was as if he didn’t want to act on it.

_He probably thinks I’m too dirty…_ Tegoshi was feeling miserable. _Why does he give me that much affection then?_

Koyama, on the other hand, was having a hard time with his conflicting feelings. He didn’t want to take advantage of the other man, who was 10 years younger, and who was still vulnerable. But at the same time, he wanted to kiss those pink, full lips, and make love to that body that has been sold and used by dirty old men.

But Koyama was only human, and his self-control was seriously at its limit. He woke up one morning before his alarm, feeling something unusual. He realized he was hearing some very pleased noises in not too far from his ears. Tegoshi had sneaked into his bed again, and he was softly moaning, while rubbing his obvious erection against Koyama’s hip, under the covers. He was still asleep, and Koyama was panicking. He couldn’t stop his own body from reacting, and he flew out of the room before he did something he would regret.

Tegoshi was woken up by the sudden lack of warmth and the older man’s panicked yelp. He noticed the state he was in, and felt the tears prickling his eyes. _That’s it. I made him completely disgusted now!_

At the same time, Koyama was taking a really cold shower. He stayed a while there, and when he went out, Tegoshi wasn’t there anymore. He found a post-it on the fridge, telling him that the younger man would go to work early that day.

The younger man was walking to Harajuku, munching on one of the onigiri Koyama had made in the evening before and put in the fridge. He reached Massu’s shop one hour before his usual starting time, entering from the back door, that was open. He went through the stock room towards the small atelier that was also there – he knew he would probably find the redhead there. But a muffled cry stopped him in his tracks.

“Taka…. Yes, oh yesssss! Right here~”

It wasn’t his boss’s voice, but he recognized it instantly. He got closer to the half opened sliding door, taking a glance inside. A very naked Shige was sprawled on one of the working tables, with Masuda in between his open legs, pounding into him. The latter was naked from the waste down, and his colorful shirt was still on but opened. Tegoshi wanted to leave them alone, but he was unable to move from his well-hidden position. He wasn’t a voyeur, but something in the way the two lovers were moving fascinated him. He had his fare share of fucking and he was taken in numerous places, with different intensities, but this was… different. The look on their faces was blissful, and the way they caressed each other was passionate and beautiful.

They weren’t fucking… they were making love. When they came, Massu cleaned his lover up with care, looking at him with adoration. Tegoshi felt the tears coming back, and he tried to take a step back and go somewhere else, but his leg bump into one of the boxes that were on the floor. He saw two pairs of surprised eyes on him, before he turned around and escaped to the inside of the shop, sitting down on one the big couch in the center.

Five minutes later, the two other men followed him, fully clothed and blushing.

“I didn’t expect you to come early… Shige comes here sometimes before work.”

“We’ve been together for a while, but we’re being discreet because of my job…” Shige looked like he wanted to run away. “Koyama knows I have someone, and he knows I like men, but he doesn’t know it’s Taka.”

“I’m sorry… I disturbed you guys by coming too early.”

The blonde didn’t look at them in the eye, still feeling down. Masuda noticed this, and he sat beside him, patting him on the shoulder.

“There’s a reason why you came earlier, isn’t it? Something happened with Koyama?”

Shige and Massu were both looking at him with concern, and Tegoshi couldn’t keep it inside anymore. He told them everything about his attraction for the older man, about his feelings, about the nightmares, the flirting and about being rejected all the time.

“I don’t know how to tell him about my feelings… I never felt this way before for someone. But I know that he cares for me. And I know that he’s attracted to me too… But be probably thinks that my body is overused and disgusting… because I’m a whore…”

“You are not a whore.” Shige interrupted him. “You were used by disgusting people, but that doesn’t make you disgusting at all. My stupid partner probably thinks that he shouldn’t be taking advantage of you or something. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“I’ve also noticed how much he cares about you when he first brought you here. He looks at you the way Shige looks at me.”

Shige was all red, smiling in a dreamy way.

“Maybe we should plan something to make him realize that he’s being an idiot.”

 Masuda closed his shop earlier than usual that day, taking the blonde man with him around Harajuku, and going to Koyama’s home together. According to Shige, his partner had a weakness for cross-dressing pretty men, so Massu took it as a personal mission to make his employee as pretty as possible. He helped him with the makeup and the clothes, going out of the police officer’s home before he came back.

-

Tegoshi waited. He had never had to wait for anyone in these matters in his life, and it made him nervous. People had come to HIM, requested HIM. Now it felt like it was the other way round. Nervously, he checked his looks again in the life-size mirror in the hallway, turning around in the pleated skirt and white blouse Massu had picked for him, lifting his leg in a girly way and smiling.

It looked quite uniform-ish, maybe Massu knew that Koyama had a school girl fetish or something? Well, he had dealt with quite a few things in his job.

But anyways, hell, he looked damn cute, he thought. Anyone would fall for that. He grinned and blew a kiss to the mirror-Tegoshi before letting his fingers slide through the caramel colored wig.

Totally absorbed with himself he heard almost too late that the door opened by the sound of the key.

Quickly, he made his way to the stool of the kitchen counter, sitting on it casually like it was a bar stool, lifting one leg over the other and pressing play on his phone, some sensual relaxation music playing.

If he were to make an impression, he would make a great one.

Koyama came home from a long day. He had two conbini bags in his hands, his officer bag across his shoulder when he shuffled tiredly into the genkan, sliding out of his shoes, about to make his way to the kitchen area.

He must have looked a bit dumb by the way his mouth stood open when he saw the figure in front of him, and luckily for his reflexes, he held on to the bags instead of dropping them to the floor in awe.

In front of him sat what looked like a sinful angel that had descended to earth. Long, silky caramel hair, puffy, glossy lips and smooth legs which were slender yet muscular.

For a moment, he said nothing, only stared. It was then that Tegoshi slid from his chair, approaching him, taking the bags out of his hand and putting them on the counter, smiling.

“Welcome home,” he all but chirped in a higher tone.

“What... I mean... why” Koyama muttered, and Tegoshi smirked at him.

“Do you like it? I wanted to surprise you... Massu said you would…”

_MASSU_ Koyama made a mental note to talk to him later.

“I ... well… I don’t quite know what to say…”

“Then just... don’t say anything” Tegoshi whispered as he closed the space to Koyama and kissed him. It was surprisingly sweet and slow, and it took a moment for Koyama to process it in his brain but before he did, one arm was sliding around Tegoshi’s waist, pulling him close in an embrace, hearing a content sigh from the other.

When Tegoshi pulled back, his hands clung to Koyama’s navy blue uniform shirt and he sighed, and his eyes were burning with an invitingly sinful gaze that made Koyama tremble. This was dangerous. He should… He should...

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi leaned in, on his toes, to whisper directly into Koyama’s ear, “don’t run away anymore… Let it happen…”

“Tegoshi…” Koyama gasped, “If I … I mean, to be honest I am …so attracted to you I’m almost afraid”

“It’s okay,” Tegoshi purred as he bit into Koyama’s earlobe, “I want you to be…”

That was when Koyama snapped.

Tegoshi felt the two large hands grabbing his ass cheeks and carrying him away from the kitchen counter. The hard muscles that were flexing against his body through their clothes turned him on even more.

“Are you going to arrest me, officer?”  The sinful whisper brushed Koyama’s ear and in the next moment, Tegoshi found himself thrown onto the bed.

To his surprise, Koyama answered him, while stripping off his uniform.

“You are on naughty, naughty boy, Tegoshi Yuya.”

Tegoshi smiled coyly, fluttering his long eyelashes. It worked.

“My name is Yuko, officer.” The sweetest, enticing and tempting smile. Koyama knew he was unable to resist.

Koyama smirked, removing his boxers, his gaze travelling over Yuko’s inviting opened legs, strong but smooth, skin glowing and wanting to be touched. They stumbled towards the bed, and he resumed kissing the sinful lips he had wanted to devour for so long. He then kissed lower and lower, marking the exposed neck and unbuttoning the white blouse, exposing a lacy bra.

With everything Koyama gave him, Tegoshi gave it back to him just as much considering his reactions. He didn’t hesitate to cry out and gasp, moan and whimper, letting the noises fall free from his lips he didn’t knew he had kept inside, because they felt so _real_ , overwhelmed by the sensations that were invading him and by how hard he already was. He was used to have to fake moans, trying to keep his erection kind of standing while he was being pounded into, faking his reactions and exaggerating to make his clients come faster. But with Koyama worshipping his body, kissing his skin with such passion and touching him with his big hands, he was on fire. The older man was trying to remove the bra unsuccessfully, giving up and tugging down one cup to suck on the erect nipple underneath. He did the same thing with the other one, making his lover cry out in pleasure and pull on his hair with more force.

At some point, Koyama abandoned the chest and kissed Tegoshi’s flat tummy, moving the skirt up and exposing the completely soaked bulging lacy panties. Koyama didn’t move the fabric aside, taking the member into his mouth together with the panties, making his lover give a surprised cry.

“Keiiii…ahhhhhh… I’m… I’m gonna…”

Koyama suddenly removed his mouth, smiling at Tegoshi’s whine. He proceeded to remove the underwear, keeping the skirt on. He then seemed to remember something.

“I… I don’t have…”

Tegoshi smiled at his adorable confusion, getting up and retrieving the lube and condoms from one of the places where he had strategically placed the necessary items all around the house. He then returned to bed, going in full attack mode this time, straddling a completely aroused Koyama and plunging his tongue in his mouth. Koyama kissed him back hard and when they pulled back, Koyama was in awe at the soft blush that had spread over the boy’s face.

Smirking, Tegoshi slid two fingers past his own lips, giving his lover a good show, showing him what he could do as he twirled his warm, pink tongue around the digits, wetting them, closing his eyes in the process. Koyama held onto him tightly as he felt his cock twitch. “Want you so bad…” Koyama whispered and Tegoshi’s eyes were dark as they met his.

He withdrew the wet fingers from past his lips and stole another quick kiss from Koyama before sliding his fingers between his legs, teasing himself in an attempt to spread himself open. His fingers were soon joined by long, eager fingers. “Let me..” Koyama said, and Tegoshi obeyed, resting his forehead on Koyama’s as he felt being stretched.

“Kei..” Tegoshi gasped, Koyama’s fingers rubbing him inside, and he felt like he was about to fall apart. Usually, his partners, or, his clients to be specific, didn’t care so much about preparation as they wanted  to bury themselves as soon as possible inside the tight, promising heat, and Tegoshi had been taking it, having learned how to. With Koyama actually taking his time and watching his face for his reactions, opening him up until he was a whimpering mess above him, it was new. He wanted it to last forever but on the other hand he wanted, needed more.

Koyama nodded, and removed his fingers, leaving Tegoshi feeling totally empty, yearning for more.

He lifted, half watching, half readjusting himself as Koyama rolled over the condom, and then Koyama took his hands.

Tegoshi’s eyes widened and he almost looked at Koyama in confusion as Koyama laced their fingers together, breathing against Tegoshi’s lips.

“I want to make love to you”

Tegoshi felt like his heart would break any second. Not the kind that leaves you walking around for days hating the world and wanting to sob in a corner, but the one that sweeps you off your feet, lifts you up into the skies, giving you wings to fly. It hit him hard, the intensity of Koyama’s emotions for him and he was speechless, only his beautiful lips parted as he nodded, finally and slowly sinking down.

He had been filled so many times, but it was the first time he was feeling so full. He started moving up and down, slowly first, then with more vigor, his riding complemented by Koyama’s hip thrusting.

It burned him from inside out, being stretched like this and feeling so full, and his head started to feel warm as he clenched his fingers tighter in Koyama’s, feeling so connected as he grinded his hips down, regaining his confidence and cheekiness as he decided to show the other what he was capable of.

Rotating them just the right way, he had Koyama growling, thrusting up harder and Tegoshi cried out as his sweet spot was stimulated, and he couldn’t remember that it had ever felt this good.

“There?” Koyama asked breathlessly and Tegoshi all but nodded as Koyama adjusted his thrusts and sped up, turning his lover into a moaning mess on top of him.

Never in his life had Koyama seen something more alluring, more sinful and more beautiful than Tegoshi riding him right now for all his worth.

Koyama loosened one hand out of their lacing to touch Tegoshi, wrapping his long fingers around his length and feeling the younger falling apart as he came, his hole clenching uncontrollably, tightening around his cock so perfectly that Koyama groaned, his head falling back as he jerked upwards, coming aswell.

When they came down from their high, Tegoshi finally got out of the rest of the clothes, going for a lazy cuddle.

“If Masuda helped you choose those clothes, who the hell told you about me liking… that?”

“Shige!”

“So he is with Masuda after all…”

“Oops!”

“I already suspected it. I’ve been wanting him to introduce me to his boyfriend for a while.”

“Such a clever policeman you are.” Tegoshi kissed him tenderly. “But we shouldn’t be talking about those two after that mind-blowing sex we just had.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me! I’ve been feeling guilty for desiring you, and you dress like this to seduce me even more…”

“You know, I didn’t do it to seduce you only in that way. I just wanted to make you understand that it’s ok. You’re not taking advantage of me in any way. You’re not doing anything wrong. You actually made me feel a real orgasm for the first time in my life. I knew I wasn’t used, because you were the one who gave me pleasure, and I felt that every single part of my body was well taken care of. What I wanted to say is…” Tegoshi blushed. “You also made me want to feel. To love. To be loved.”

“You made me feel a lot of new things too, you know? I used to always be concerned for my partner’s wishes and their pleasure. But you made one of my deepest fantasies come true, and I discovered that it was ok to… play a little. And well… it wasn’t only mind-blowing sex for me. I was making love to you, Yuya.”

The blonde was so moved that he jumped on his lover, covering him in kisses. That resulted in the second round of their love-making, followed by a third round in the shower before they went to sleep in the same bed.

-

“Thank you for helping us out, Shige.”

Shige looked at his smiling partner, surprised and happy for him at the same time.

“I’m glad it turned out well with Tegoshi.”

“We should go on double dates sometime! With you and Masuda.”

“H…how?”

“If you’ve known me long enough to notice my cross-dressing kink, don’t you think that I would know your type of guys? It wasn’t hard to deduce things when I met him on Yuya’s first work day!”

Shige sighed. It wouldn’t be that bad to go on double dates.

 


End file.
